Absol Solstice
Absol Solstice is created and owned by Nightlock Kryptonite. Do not use this tribute without my consent Information Name: Absol Solstice Age: 15 District: '''Capitol Appearance:Before he dyed his skin green. '''Personality: Absol is positively insane. He is a sadistic mentalist with nothing left to lose. His main pass times are going to gay bars to hook up, and while having sex with men he tortures them and shooting birds down with his slingshot and then brutally tearing them apart with his sickle. He takes every mutilated being to a special cellar in which he has gathered many of his cruel and sickening experiments. He is just someone you would not like to be around. He loves to talk about death and different methods of killing people, most of which he has already done, because he is no stranger to murdering people, oh no. He gets kicks out of hearing people scream, he gets off on it. Most people would think that he has an inner heart filled with compassion, but when people think that, they get their own hearts ripped out and eaten by Absol himself. He is just a full on 100% sadistic freak. And the fact that he dyed his skin mint just sugessted that he is a normal Capitol boy ;) Weapon Of Choice: '''Chained Sickle Alternate weapons: Slingshot '''Reaping: He volunteered, seeking more blood for the Capitols amusement Strengths: Creative ways of killing, Speed, Slyness, Strength Weaknesses: Climbing, Compassion, Swimming, Fire Alliance: Alone, so he can play his little games without being disturbed Token: A pinkie toe he keeps in his pocket of which belonged to the last person he tortured before the games Interview angle: Sadistic, Insane, Uncontrollable Bloodbath Strategy: Run into the bloodbath and kill every person he sees, mutilting their corpses beyond recognition. When he is done killing in the bloodbath, he will stalk a tribute (preferably younger) until they are far away from anyone. Then he will pounce and brutally torture him in any way he can think of, any way in which will make the tribute scream the loudest. Any way which makes the tribute plead for death, the death that will not come until every tear and scream has been leached right out of his/her soul. Games Strategy: He will roam the arena, picking off tributes one by one with his regular, evil killing methods. He will do something different every time he kills though. His aim is to give the Capitol a show. Absol will not show any mercy what so ever when aiming for tributes, even if it is a 12 year old girl, he will not hesitate to rip out her eyeballs. He also will also try to rape a tribute, him being gay of course he will rape a man, or even if its willing sex, because he does prefer it like that. He will try to get the most kills, the highest odds, the biggest training score and the best placing in the games, and if anyone is beating him one any of these (apart from placing obviously) when he finds them they will suffer 10 times the torture and pain. Reason For Winning: To be known as the best tribute to ever enter The Hunger Games. Back-story: He had a pretty normal childhood. Living with just his father and nothing else, although his father was working in District 1 90% of the time so he never knew what Absol liked to do when he is alone. His father literally knew nothing about the real him, like that he is an insane sadistic homosexual. Around his dad he is sweet and kind. The first time Absol ever committed a crime was when he saw a hobo on the side of the road, which is very very rare for the Capitol, so Absol wanted to get rid of him so the Capitol can live up to its high standards. So he dragged the man into an alleyway, and he broke the Hobo's vodka bottle and he started to cut the drunken man, and since he was unconscious due to the booze, he couldn't feel a thing. He really managed to unleash his inner sociopath, not leaving a bit of skin uncut until he finally slit the mans throat. He didn't bother hiding the body because the Capitol never deal with murders, especially if its a lowlife. He decided he wanted to know what a murder was like when the victim was fully conscious. So he decided to lure someone into an abandoned cellar, which then he knocked them out and tied them to a table. He waited until he regained consciousness and them he began the fun. He ripped the clothes off the man and done unspeakable things to him, then he grabbed one of his knives and cut off his eyebrows and privet parts. He wouldn't stop with the cutting, but Absol got worried that the victim would just die, so he grabbed a blow torched and burnt all of his wounds together to stop him bleeding and it worked. So he carried on torturing him, cutting out an eyeball, breaking all of his fingers and toes. Lots of things were done. He finally got bored and decided that he would conduct a pre-mortam. So he grabbed his biggest knife and cut down the mans middle, and then sideways across the stomach so he could lift up the skin around his ribcage like flaps. Somehow his victim was still alive and screaming. So he pulled out organ by organ until the screams stopped, and the last thing the man saw was the blurred picture of Absol eating his own heart. This remained to this day as his favorite murder and he just couldn't top it. So he decided to enter the Hunger Games to try and make a new kill, a kill that would blow everyone's minds. The sad part is that Absol's father, Jerome, still thought that Absol was a nice quite kid, well he was about to get a severe wake-up-call Trivia *Absol is my first Capitol Male **He is also my first positively insane tribute Gallery Absol Solstice Reaping.png|Absol, Reaping Absol Solstice Tribute Parade.png|Absol, Tribute Parade Absol Solstice Arena.png|Absol, Arena Absol Solstice Victor.png|Absol, Victor Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Volunteer